Cream's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cream The Rabbit was hanging out with Vector, but decided to go see Silver at Pizza Hut instead. However, she suddenly starts farting loudly, and in turn cause a slew of even bigger messes... meanwhile, Vector's looking for his KEYS.


**Cream's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Here you all go, enjoy. (cough, cough) ...I'm sorry, folks, that was just too short to leave y'all on. Here's your Cream The Rabbit Farting fanfic. And yes, I'm gonna be updating that Amy Rose farting fanfic so it won't look stale or bland in comparison. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Cream The Rabbit was just a young girl, having been friends to Sonic The Hedgehog and his other animal friends for several years. She stayed close to her friends, but today was simply with Vector, who was trying to find where his stolen keys were.

"Dammit, I had them in my hand several minutes ago..." Vector groaned as he scratched his head, looking towards the western direction, and then to the east. "It's not that hard to search for 'em... I mean, I just had them in my hands two minutes ago!"

Cream held Vector's right hand. "Don't worry, Mr. Vector, I'm sure that we will find them soon," She assured as she giggled, her Chao Cheese nodding in agreement.

Vector sighed, patting Cream on the head as he grinned. "Thanks for the reassurance, Cream. I could really use it." He then started having northbound, calling out for his keys. "Come on, keys, where are ya!?"

Cream giggled as she held Cheese close to her, wondering what to do. "Well, Cheese, Mr. Vector will be back in a few minutes. You want some ice cream?"

Cheese gulped as he shuddered, reminding Cream of the last time he had ice cream.

Cream gave him an odd look. "Why, Cheese, what are you talking about? You were always fine with..." Her stomach growled, causing her to giggle as she rubbed her belly. "Well, now that you mention it, I guess we could try something else than ice cream. Let's go get Silver and have some pizza!"

"Chao!" Cheese agreed as he and Cream headed westward to find the Pizza Hut, leaving behind Vector, who was still rather unsuccessful.

* * *

"So, what can I help you with, Cream?" Silver The Hedgehog greeted friendly as he wore his mandatory red Pizza Hut shirt, looking at the young female rabbit and the light blue Chao with a smile. "And mind if I ask, where's Vector?"

Cream giggled, rubbing her hands together. "Oh, Mr. Silver! Mr. Vector's trying to find his lost keys!"

Silver's right eye twitched in disbelief. "He lost... his keys..."

Cream nodded, and just as she was about to continue, she accidentally let out a large fart, which sadly enough echoed within the entire Pizza Hut. Luckily for her, she was the only one there, with Silver and Chao being the other characters.

"...Where did THAT come from?" Silver asked, astonished as his eyes were opened in shock.

Cream blushed twiddling her fingertips together. "Oh my... that came out rather loud. I sure hope no one else heard it, or..." She was about to tremble as tears formed in her eyes, when Silver pulled a pizza right into her face.

"Oh, Cream! That was just a burst of nature. Don't worry about it!" Silver assured as he pointed at a stool nearby, "Just sit at the counter and eat here! You don't have to worry."

Cream smiled as she bowed. "Oh, thank you, Silver!" She got onto the stool, but farted loudly again, nervously chuckling as she blushed.

Silver sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled, briefly heading into the kitchen to get something. Cheese grabbed a tiny slice for himself, but he nearly choke when Cream farted again, this time being fifteen seconds long.

"Oh my..." Cream held her dress down, blushing more as another fart erupted out of her fluffy butt, "Why am I so gassy?"

* * *

"Keys... KEYS!!!" Vector shouted into a mailbox, being sucked in as the mailbox trapped him inside. Vector's screams was muffled as the crocodile began bursting the mailbox from the inside. "Hey! Get me outta here! HEY!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Cream and Cheese finished their pizza, although Cream was still farting big ones. Silver came back with several empty glasses, having heard the loud farts from the kitchen. He took one clean glass and poured some water into it, handing it to Cream.

"Geeze, Cream, did someone stuff a balloon up your butt?" Silver said in awe as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "The only one who can fart like you do was Amy Rose..." He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Now her butt was an orchestra."

Cream blushed as she drank the water, sighing of relief as she wiped her forehead. "Phew! Thank you, Mr. Silver. I'm not so sure if-" Another loud fart lifted her orange dress, causing her to gasp in shock as she tried pulling it down. Silver's eyes widened more than they could handle accidentally popping right out of the silver hedgehog's head, causing Cheese to panic as he bumped into the ceiling, falling on the ground unconscious.

"AHHH!! MY EYEBALLS!!" Silver screamed as he knocked several of the glasses down, stepping on them. He yelped in pain, slipping on some ice cubes, causing a dart board to fall on him as he wailed in pain. He used his psychic powers by mistake, causing several different objects to fly around, which caused all the melted cheese to fall right on him.

Cream panicked, falling off the stool as her butt fired off an array of loud farts, loud enough to cause several tumors within the area. The citizens passing by the Pizza Hut all stopped to look at what was happening within the building, screaming and running for their lives as the objects came bursting out of the glass windows, heading towards them and knocking them out unconscious or dead as the Pizza Hut building itself practically collapsed on itself. Cream's butt managed to stick out on top of the rubble, the farts getting louder as the entire city began shaking, causing the usual dose of mayhem in Station Square.

Vector gave one big punch, and he managed to make it out of the mailbox, gasping loudly for air as he wiped his forehead. He then looked across the street, gasping as he saw the keys on the roof of a store!

"Aha! I found you at last, my precious keys!" Vector shouted in excitement as he ran across the street, climbing the light post and jumping onto the roof, grabbing his keys. He smiled as he placed them in between his headphones, sighing of relief as he rubbed his forehead. "Phew! That was surely a close one..." He jumped off the ceiling, landing on his face as he got up, rubbing his back. "Now that I gotten that taken care of... I need to find Cream."

Just as he was just about to jump off, one final fart from Cream was enough to cause Vector to fall into the sewer pipe nearby, screaming as he tumbled down, bumping his head at every corner as he landed in sewer water. He moaned, rubbing his arms as he stood up on his feet, only to be surrounded by female crocodiles, who all looked at Vector with seductive smiles.

"...Hoo, boy..." Vector piped, chuckling nervously as he sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head as the female crocodiles approached with interest.

**THE END**


End file.
